


舊情沒有復燃 上

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	舊情沒有復燃 上

　　张艺兴没有预料到自己在多年后还会遇见朴灿烈这个男人，甚至还和他纠缠不清。

　　「艺兴，听说隔壁的新邻居今天搬来了呢！」边白熙从阳台走进来后，朝着坐在沙发上看书的张艺兴走去，他阖上书本摆放到一旁，伸手就将边白熙拉到自己腿上抱着「宝贝对新邻居很好奇？」

　　「嗯⋯毕竟在怎么说以后也是有可能会常常遇到，与其互不认识⋯主动去⋯唔⋯」边白熙还没说完的话被张艺兴的吻全数堵在嘴里，她伸手搂住了张艺兴的脖子回应，看着怀里的人全身发软的模样道「宝贝想去的话，我明天早上陪你一起过去吧。」

　　「⋯⋯好。」边白熙靠在张艺兴肩上喘息，双颊泛红的样子让张艺兴低头温柔的亲吻她的嘴角，即使在一起这么多年却还是像热恋期的情侣般。

　　张艺兴拿起刚才摆放在一旁的书继续阅读，边白熙也不吵不闹的就乖乖依偎在他怀里陪着他，张艺兴放在边白熙腰间的手轻抚着她纤细的腰道「宝贝，你最近是不是又开始减肥了？」

　　「没有⋯」边白熙楞了几秒后才回答，张艺兴将书放回一旁的桌上，伸手轻捏她的脸颊道「没有吗？」

　　「真⋯真的没有⋯」原本乖巧依偎在他怀里的人突然想逃离，张艺兴翻身就将边白熙压在身下，俯下身轻咬她的下唇「那你跑什么⋯？」

　　「想到还有⋯唔⋯嗯⋯」边白熙原本抵在张艺兴胸前的手轻推了几下就放弃挣扎，主动的环上他的肩回应这个温柔而带着侵略性的吻。

　　但是正当一切都因为气氛而顺其自然的发生时，门铃却突然响起打断了接下来应该发生的事情，张艺兴不耐烦的离开边白熙身上走向玄关开门「哪位？」

　　「你好，我今天刚搬到隔壁。」站在门口的是一个看起来很美的女孩，她脸上带着温柔的微笑自我介绍的说「我叫张加美，不晓得先生该怎么称呼？」

　　「艺兴？你怎么⋯⋯」边白熙走到张艺兴身边时就看见站在眼前的女孩，她下意识的搂住张艺兴的手问「你是⋯谁？」

　　「你好，我今天刚搬到隔壁，我叫张加美！」张加美礼貌的和边白熙打着招呼，边白熙捕捉到关键词后才稍微放下戒心的说「我叫边白熙，张小姐是一个人住？」

　　「不是的，我和我未婚夫一起住！」张加美话才刚说完，一个男人就从隔壁探出头看着她喊「加美，你怎么还没回来？」

　　「啊⋯灿烈，你也快过来和邻居认识一下！」张加美朝着男人招手，他这才走向张加美身旁说「你们好，我是朴灿烈，请多指教！」

　　「我叫边白熙，这是我老公张艺兴！」边白熙笑着甜美的介绍着自己和张艺兴，侧过头发现张艺兴有些走神便轻拉他的手「艺兴？你怎么了？」

　　「没什么⋯⋯」张艺兴回过神拍拍边白熙的手后，对着眼前的人伸出手说「你们好，我是张艺兴，以后请多指教。」

　　「你好，我们还得回去整理行李，就不打扰了。」朴灿烈回握住张艺兴的手后，牵起张加美的手就回隔壁，边白熙也拉着张艺兴回屋内。

　　「隔壁的新邻居感觉人都不错呢！而且⋯⋯」边白熙躺在张艺兴身边说着，张艺兴低下头看着她反问「而且⋯？」

　　「朴先生长得很好看。」边白熙轻笑说完的下一秒，张艺兴就翻身压在她身上，边白熙伸手抚上他的脸颊道「不过还是我家老公最好看。」

　　「小坏蛋。」张艺兴俯下身吻上边白熙的唇，她也搂住他的脖子回应着。

　　*

　　边白熙和张加美明明才认识没多久，她们会邀请对方到家里一起吃饭聊天什么的，仿佛好像认识许久的闺蜜一样。

　　「原来灿烈你们从高中就认识了啊？」张加美好奇的问着，朴灿烈对上她的视线后点头「对。」

　　边白熙依靠在张艺兴肩上，她看了张艺兴一眼道「我和艺兴结婚了，加美你和灿烈也快结婚了⋯然后我和加美你成了好朋友！你们说，我们这样算不算缘分啊？」

　　「确实——。」张艺兴低下头亲吻了她的额头，看在张加美眼里是一种幸福，但是看在朴灿烈眼里却不是这么想。

　　「对了！艺兴，我和加美想一起去哪里玩，你能去吗？」边白熙看着张艺兴问，他摇了摇头「公司最近有新的案子要忙，可能没办法陪你了。」

　　「好吧⋯⋯」边白熙眼里闪烁过一丝的失落，他轻拍她的头说「下次我在带你出去玩，好吗？」

　　「没事、没事！」边白熙露出微笑说着，张加美也看着朴灿烈问「你是不是公司也要忙⋯⋯」

　　「嗯⋯下次想去哪，我都带你去，抱歉。」朴灿烈点头说着，张加美摇了摇头「想去哪都带我去？真的？」

　　「真的，骗你是小狗。」朴灿烈温柔的点头说，张加美开心的抱住朴灿烈「你说的啊！我可是有证人的。」

　　「对，我说的。」朴灿烈伸手回抱住怀里的人，边白熙和张加美在晚饭过后一起坐在沙发上讨论着要去哪里玩，朴灿烈看张艺兴走去阳台后便跟着走了过去，反手就将阳台的门拉上。

　　「你想干嘛？」张艺兴翻过身看着被拉上的门和朴灿烈问，他举起手中的香烟道「抽烟。」

　　「你⋯什么时候学会抽烟了？」张艺兴看着他手中的香烟皱眉，朴灿烈深深的吸了一口将白烟吐出才开口「忘了，反正是和你分手后吧。」

　　「喔，你慢慢抽吧，我要进去了。」张艺兴听完他的话以后推开了朴灿烈想往屋内走，朴灿烈拉住了他的手腕「对我还是这么冷淡？你以前不是这样的。」

　　「那是以前，我们现在什么关系也不是了，希望你搞清楚。」张艺兴试图想挣脱朴灿烈的手，但是却被朴灿烈反手拉近了怀里，俯下身吻上了他的唇，张艺兴抵在他胸前的手狠狠的推开了朴灿烈，他瞪着眼前的人问「朴灿烈，你别太过分了。」

　　「我过分？艺兴，难道你心里真的对我已经没有感觉了？」朴灿烈抚上他的脸颊，拇指在他的下唇上轻抚，张艺兴别过头的说「没有，我对你已经没有感情了。」

　　「我也以为我对你没有感情了，但是再一次遇见你才发现，原来我对你还有感情。」朴灿烈稍微使力的让张艺兴看着自己，他看着朴灿烈道「我没有，所有请你也把你的那种感情丢掉。」

　　「张艺兴，你在说谎。」

　　张艺兴推开朴灿烈后就走进屋内，独留朴灿烈一人在阳台上抽烟，边白熙闻到张艺兴身上的烟味问「艺兴你抽烟了？」

　　「是灿烈在抽烟，和他在阳台上聊天的时候沾上的吧。」张艺兴拍了拍边白熙的头说着，张加美带着歉意的说「抱歉⋯⋯」

　　「没事，别道歉。」张艺兴微笑的说着，边白熙坐回张加美身边勾着她的手「哎呀，干嘛道歉呢，加美我们继续讨论去哪吧！」

　　「好。」张加美也笑着回应边白熙的话，张艺兴坐在一旁看着边白熙露出温柔的微笑，朴灿烈此时也从阳台走进屋内就坐在张艺兴对面的沙发上，看了他一眼后俯下身看着她们讨论的行程。

　　朴灿烈刚才说的那句话一直在张艺兴脑海里挥之不去，他不知道朴灿烈说出这番话时到底是为了什么，和朴灿烈旧情复燃什么的，这是不可能的，至少他只知道现在他爱的人是边白熙，他的妻子，而且朴灿烈也有了张加美这位未婚妻。

　　和朴灿烈那段曾经爱了六年轰轰烈烈的旧情就让它留在记忆里吧。

　　*

　　边白熙和张加美拟定了旅行计划后，隔了一个礼拜就在张艺兴和朴灿烈将她们送到机场，叮咛吩咐了几句话和注意安全后，两人开心的拉着行李箱去办理登机，在张艺兴和朴灿烈护送她们进去后，他们才离开机场大厅。

　　朴灿烈伸手搭在张艺兴的肩膀上，张艺兴对于他的这举动伸手就想推开他，朴灿烈将人更拉近自己身边道「艺兴，偶尔放纵一下你的内心深处的情感吧。」

　　「朴灿烈，我和你说过了，我现在对你没有任何感觉。」张艺兴握住朴灿烈的手想要挣脱，朴灿烈听到他的话只是冷笑了一声，握住他的手快步的走向停车场，张艺兴想甩开他的手却被紧紧扣住，朴灿烈将车门打开后就把人推进后座，张艺兴看着压在自己身上的人喊「朴灿烈，你疯了吗？快从我身上下来。」

　　「我也觉得我疯了。」朴灿烈语毕后并没有从张艺兴身上离开而是俯下身吻上他的唇，朴灿烈刻意的啃咬，突如其来的疼痛感让张艺兴松开了紧咬的下唇，朴灿烈的舌头顺势探入他的口中缠上了那一直躲避的舌头交缠吸吮，张艺兴抵在朴灿烈胸前的手反抗了几下就被反手拉到头顶限制了他的行动。

　　朴灿烈空着的手从衣服下襬探入，轻抚上张艺兴的腰又往上将揉捏胸前的软肉后将乳珠轻捏在手中玩弄着，直到他感受到身下的人全身微颤的才松开了张艺兴的手起身望着他道「艺兴，你明明就对我还有感觉。」

　　张艺兴喘息的看着朴灿烈，好像回到了当时和朴灿烈交往时的样子，他下意识的朝着朴灿烈伸出了双手，朴灿烈俯下身的同时，张艺兴的双手已经主动的环上了他的肩，朴灿烈再次吻上他的唇，这次他没有选择反抗而是回应了这个吻。

　　得到回应的朴灿烈温柔的亲吻了他的唇之后，将张艺兴的上衣卷到胸前，将乳珠交错的含进嘴里舔弄，双手解开了张艺兴的裤子后，一手握着微微被挑起性欲的性器套弄，另一只手伸到张艺兴嘴边，他抬头对着张艺兴说「把它舔湿。」

　　张艺兴听话的将手指含进嘴里，从手心到指尖仔细的来回舔舐，连指缝也不放过的舔着，直到手指被张艺兴舔湿后，朴灿烈抚上后穴轻压扩张，后穴久违的被轻压在感觉让张艺兴有些不适应，他让张艺兴改以跪趴的姿势，轻压在穴口的手指离开了，取而代之的却是一个温热的触感，张艺兴惊慌的说「别、别舔⋯」

　　「放松。」朴灿烈拍了拍他的腰窝，舌尖在穴口画圈打转后缓缓的舔了进去，柔嫩的内壁紧紧的吸咬着他的舌头，渐渐的内壁开始分泌出了肠液，在朴灿烈的吸吮下发出了色情的水泽声，张艺兴不自觉的撅高臀部靠近朴灿烈，溢出嘴边的声音早已成了呻吟。

　　朴灿烈将舌头抽离后穴，穴口还眷恋的一开一合，仿佛在祈求更大的东西来填满它，朴灿烈拉下拉链将自己的性器掏出，前端在张艺兴的臀缝间来回磨蹭着，惹得张艺兴难耐的扭着腰主动的蹭着朴灿烈的性器「呜嗯⋯别玩⋯我了⋯给我⋯⋯」

　　「艺兴，给你什么？你不说清楚，我怎么会知道呢？」朴灿烈刻意的后退，张艺兴也跟着后退用臀肉蹭着朴灿烈的性器，朴灿烈见他不开口便又一次的问「想要什么？说出来。」

　　「⋯⋯想要你，想要灿烈你的肉棒插进这里。」张艺兴双手握住那两团白晰的臀肉，将那处不断分泌出肠液的后穴展露在朴灿烈面前，得到答案的朴灿烈弯唇，握着柱身一个挺腰就将硕大的性器全数送进他的体内。

　　「嗯⋯啊哈⋯灿、灿烈⋯」张艺兴的呻吟声变得诱人，朴灿烈拦腰将人抱起让他整个人靠在自己身上，这样的动作让朴灿烈每一次的插抽都顶到内壁的深处，张艺兴仰首靠在他的肩上「太、太深了⋯呜嗯⋯啊哈⋯」

　　「你看你瘦到⋯都顶出形状来了。」朴灿烈在张艺兴的耳边低语，一手握住张艺兴的手抚上了他平坦的小腹，随着他每一次的顶弄，隔着小腹感受到了体内那个正在肆虐的性器，张艺兴侧过头吻住了朴灿烈的唇，呻吟被堵在双唇之间。

　　朴灿烈拉着他另一只手，一起握住他那被冷落许久性器上下套弄，一次又一次的冲撞在敏感点上让张艺兴无力的靠着身后的人，手中的性器肿大了一圈后，朴灿烈坏心的压住了铃口，张艺兴难受的扭腰抗议，他温柔的说「我们一起。」

　　朴灿烈又抽插了数次后，松开了按在铃口上的手，得到解放的张艺兴全身颤抖的射出了滚烫的精液，朴灿烈埋在后穴的性器也在深处射了出来，张艺兴靠在他怀里喘息，朴灿烈低下头亲吻他的唇「艺兴，我爱你。」

　　「⋯灿烈，我们不能这样。」张艺兴无力的双手轻推开了朴灿烈，他也没有多说什么，将性器抽离张艺兴后穴时，体内的精液流了出来，他拿起车上的纸巾温柔的替他擦拭干净，等一切都擦干净后，朴灿烈才开着车回去。

　　四个人的世界，容不下两个人的秘密，更何况还是这样的秘密。


End file.
